Dr. Myuu (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 7 Dr. Myuu collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dragon Ball GT Keshi Gomu *Release date: 1996 A series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. There is a set limited to the Dragon Ball GT characters and Dr. Myuu appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as green, red, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with his basic stance but his details are quite visible, even for a mono-colored (monochrome) figurine. Characters included in this Keshi Gomu GT set are Dolltaki, Ledgic, Don Kee, Luud, Dr. Myuu, Giru, Pan, Goku, Trunks, Super Saiyan Goku, Trunks with sword, Pan in bee outfit, Super Saiyan Trunks, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, Mutchy Mutchy, Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Trunks attacking, and Leon for a total of 17 pieces. DeAgostini *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection: Your Heroes in 3D *Release date: 1996 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 5-inch set comprising of numerous pieces, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Dr. Myuu (who stood at about 4 inches or 11 cm) was included in this set due to his appearance in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature white bases to stand on. This particular figurine's base is round by shape. Dr. Myuu comes in his basic standing pose with a serious expression visible although his visors block his eyes. Also, this model comes with an alternate coloring scheme to his clothing, placing a dark brown design to his suit rather than a navy blue one, which is used for the other Dragon Ball GT collection piece offered by DeAgostini. *DeAgostini’s Dragon Ball GT Collection *Release date: 2001 Italian manufacturer DeAgostini has released a 4-inch set comprising of approximately 60 characters, specifically limiting this slew of additions to Dragon Ball GT characters. Dr.Myuu was included in this set due to his appearance in the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga. The figurines are immobile with miniature bases to stand on. Notated with his alternate naming scheme on the bottom of his base along with the date of release, Myuu comes in his basic stance and maintains his precise yet wicked smile. This piece wears a navy blue outfit rather than a brown one like the other Dr. Myuu offered by DeAgostini. Also, the model comes atop a black round base as opposed to a white one. This is figurine number 22 in this collection. Jakks Pacific *Dragon Ball GT Series 5 *Release date: 2004 Released in July, 2004, Dragon Ball GT 2-Pack Series 5 is full of surprises as it unleashes a sought-after line-up including Battle-Damaged Dr. Myuu vs. Baby. Dr. Myuu is completely battle damaged here as the figure portrays his appearance after Baby erupts from hiding inside him and destroys what remains of the mad doctor. This is also a unique sculpt for Myuu not only due to the fact that it’s his only basic 5 inch figure but also because it’s the only one that offers a battle damaged look to the character. This pack has a secret hidden Black Star Dragon Ball and it also comes with a second miniature Baby figurine inside of his chamber prior to being released. Series 5 also includes Vegeta vs. Super Saiyan Trunks, and Super Saiyan 3 child-size Goku vs. Super Baby Vegeta. Giochi Preziosi *Giochi Preziosi set 2 *Release date: Unknown Italian manufacturer Giochi Preziosi has released miniatures of Dragon Ball GT characters. There are 2 sets of these miniature figurines. Amongst these is the Dr. Myuu mini which is quite well made considering its size. The mini figurine shines as if it was a ceramic piece and maintains all the specific details of the character as well as being a unique piece for Myuu in terms of model, sculpt, and production material. His position remains rather crouched with his arms dangling beside him. Others included in this set are Omega Shenron, Nuova Shenron, Super Android 17, Super Saiyan 3 Goku (child size), Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, Super Saiyan Vegeta (GT), and Super Saiyan Gohan (adult). Panini *Dragon Ball GT Premium series *Release date: 2001 Italian company Panini has released a unique sticker series that has included figurines within its mini cellophane trading card pamphlets entitled "Dragon Ball GT Premium" and has "Special Stickers" written on the cover as well as the Panini logo. This miniature Dr. Myuu figurine is on par with the "Saga Continues" Irwin line and the "Super Guerriers" AB Groupe line. It is modeled very similar to these sculpts and comes in the same height bracket. As a miniature collectible, Myuu is seen with both arms directly dangling beside him as he is in a crouched posture. He maintains his original clothing and visors across his eyes, even for a miniature figurine, making it very detailed at this scale. Messori Cioccolato *Dragon Ball GT figurine series *Release date: 2003 Released in February 2003, this miniature scale series has incorporated some previously released pieces under the Panini license. This time, it was released by "Messori Cioccolato," a brand of chocolate candy. Pieces featured in this set are Pan, adult Gohan, Vegeta, Dr. Myuu, Uub, Baby, Bulma, Videl, Bulla, Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Giru, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan Trunks, and Goku (child-size). Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise